Memory cell structures are commonly employed as data storage components within integrated circuits. They may be broadly classified into the categories of volatile memory cell structures and non-volatile memory cell structures. Volatile memory cell structures require constant external electrical power in order to preserve data stored within volatile memory cell structures. In comparison, non-volatile memory cell structures are able to store charge even when the memory cell structure is not otherwise externally electrically powered. Non-volatile memory cell structures are often used for data storage within transiently operated consumer products such as digital cameras.
Non-volatile memory cell structures that employ nano-crystals are currently of interest. Within such devices, a series of nano-crystals serve as a floating gate electrode within a device structure that may otherwise resemble a dual gate electrically programmable memory device. The use of nano-crystals a floating gate electrode is desirable since charge leakage is reduced in comparison with a floating gate electrode formed as a single component.
Although nano-crystal devices are desirable, they are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular, it is desirable to form such devices with enhanced performance. Enhanced performance is often related to enhanced data storage capabilities, which in turn are generally correlated with enhanced charge storage capabilities.